Learn to Love
by Teddy1008
Summary: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Harry's godfathers, raise Harry with love, and teach him to trust and bond. WARNING: Minor spanking scenes
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING**

* * *

"Harry. It's time to get up," Remus Lupin chided. He flicked his wand and the curtains opened to let the sunlight stream in. "Harry."

The young five year old rolled over. "Leave me alone!"

Remus frowned. "Harry? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! Shut up and go away!" Harry snapped.

Remus hesitated, then shrugged and headed out of his godson's room, wondering what had gotten Harry Potter into such a cranky mood. He went to the kitchen to find Sirius Black already making breakfast. "Hey, Padfoot."

"Moony," Sirius greeted.

"Harry's in a foul mood today. I tried to wake him up and he snapped at me. He told me to 'shut up and go away'," Remus said.

"And you just let him get away with it?" Sirius chuckled. "You're not usually that lenient, Moony." Sirius frowned when Remus didn't laugh along. "Maybe he's feeling sick. You know how he gets when he's sick."

"I want you to go talk to him," Remus said.

"Me?" Sirius turned around and stared at him in surprise. "Why me? Moony, you're better at convincing and persuading Harry."

"I have a feeling convincing him in my way won't work," Remus said, rubbing his forehead. "Come with me, Padfoot. Let's go see what's wrong." Sirius scraped the bacon and eggs onto plates and nodded. The two wizards headed upstairs.

* * *

"Harry?"

Harry felt a flash of irritation. Why couldn't his godfathers leave him alone! "What?" he snapped. "Go away!"

"Don't you dare speak to your godfather that way, Harry James Potter!" Remus said sternly. "Now get up."

"No!" Harry slammed a fist into his pillow. "I don't want to and you can't make me!"

"Harry Potter, stop this tantrum right now or you will find yourself over my knee," Sirius scolded. Remus felt slightly shocked. Usually it was him who disciplined Harry, not Sirius! Sirius was the easygoing, friendly parent while Remus was the gentle, caring parent! Remus could see the shock on Harry's face as well.

"No!" Harry spat after a few moments.

Remus sighed and turned around. He heard ten hard smacks and the sound of Harry's yelps. Remus turned back around to find Harry rubbing his eyes and sniffling on Sirius's lap. "Harry, what's wrong? You know better than to behave like this," Remus said gently. He stroked Harry's cheek. "Tell us," he prompted softly.

Harry hesitated, a sob breaking out again. After a while, he looked up and whimpered, "Why did they leave me? Was I bad?"

Remus frowned, exchanging a look with Sirius. "Your parents, Harry?" he asked gently. Harry nodded and sniffled. "Harry, you weren't bad," Remus told him. "Your parents didn't want to leave you. They ... they just ..." Remus shot a frustrated look at Sirius.

"Voldemort killed them," Sirius said. Remus wanted to take the words and shove them back down in Sirius's throat. _That idiot!_ he thought furiously as tears welled up in Harry's emerald green eyes. "They didn't want to leave you. They loved you. Harry, they saved your life."

Harry frowned and wiped the tears away. "They did?"

"Yes," Sirius said, rubbing the young five year old's back. "They loved you."

* * *

Sirius and Remus both looked up as the doorbell rang. Harry squealed in excitement and ran toward the door. Remus stood up and snatched Harry up. "Harry, you do not go rushing out the door. Let Uncle Padfoot do it. It could be dangerous."

Harry watched as Sirius opened the door. They heard talking for a while, then a shout of, "UNCLE PADFOOT!" Hary frowned in confusion as a young boy, about the same age as Harry, came inside with Sirius.

"Padfoot? Who is this?" Remus asked.

Sirius patted the boy on his head. "This is my nephew, Leo Black." Leo was a small boy with curly red-brown hair. He had bright blue eyes and a thin, pointed face. "His parents are going on a trip and they dropped him off here." Sirius smiled down at Leo and picked him up. Harry felt a flash of jealousy. It should be him being carried by Sirius, not this Leo! "Say hello to my godson, Harry Potter, and Uncle Remus."

"Hello, Uncle Remus," Leo said, sounding shy. He paid Harry no attention. Harry narrowed his eyes at the boy.

Remus smiled. "Call me Uncle Moony, Leo."

"Come, let's finish our breakfast," Sirius said.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER** **TWO**

**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING**

* * *

Harry and Leo were sitting at the kitchen table. Harry glared at Leo across from the table and Leo glowered back. "I'll be going downstairs for a few hours. Remus will give you breakfast," Sirius said cheerfully, unaware of the tension between Harry and Leo.

"Yes, Uncle," Harry and Leo both said in unison. They glared at each other.

For a moment, Harry thought that Remus flashed them a warning look, but he ignored it. "You're his godson?" Leo hissed at Harry. Harry gave a mute nod, keeping a wary eye on Remus's back, who was looking for eggs in the fridge. "Listen, Potter boy. My parents are going on a vacation for about a month or so. You just keep quiet while I'm here. Uncle Padfoot is MY uncle, not yours," Leo whispered. Harry gritted his teeth and glared at the red-haired boy, fuming silently. Then, both boys lunged at the same time. Harry grabbed a fistful of Leo's hair while Leo kicked Harry's shin, leaving a big purple bruise.

"Hey! SIRIUS!" Remus shouted.

"Let me go!" Harry hissed as Remus snatched him up from the fight. Sirius pulled Leo back as Remus took Harry up to Harry's room. Harry was placed on his bed and immediately he flopped down, wincing. He had a long scrape along his right arm, and the bruise on his knee cap. His head was pounding, half from when Leo pushed him into a chair and half from rage.

"Harry James Potter, what was that all about?" Remus demanded. Harry looked down. Remus reached out and tilted Harry's head up. Harry felt guilty when Remus forced him to stare into those intense green eyes. "Harry, I expect an answer right now."

Harry sniffled. "Leo said that Uncle Sirius was his uncle and that I should keep quiet." Tears ran down his cheeks as he cried out, "I don't like him! Make him go away!" Remus reached out and gave him a tight hug.

"Harry, Leo's parents are going on a trip. Leo has nowhere to go and if we threw him out, we would no better than Lord Voldemort himself."

Harry paused, then quietly broke out into a stream of cuss words. A normal human wouldn't have been able to hear that, but due to Remus's werewolf hearing, Harry had just earned himself a mouth washing.

"Harry James Potter, don't ever let me catch you saying something like that again!" Remus scolded. He pointed his wand at Harry and said, "_Scourgify_!" Tears sprang into Harry's eyes at the bitter taste of soap. Remus made him sit there with the horrifying taste in his mouth for three minutes, then allowed him to wash it out. "Let me see those scrapes." Harry allowed Remus to heal the bruise and scrapes. "Come on, let's go downstairs. You're going to apologize."

_He started it_, Harry thought sulkily but had enough sense to not say out loud. He and Remus went downstairs to find Leo and Sirius in the middle of a heated discussion that was abruptly brought to an end when Sirius saw Remus and Harry. Rmeus led - well, pulled - Harry over to Leo and nudged him meaningfully. Harry glared at his shoes, then raised his emerald green eyes and muttered, "I'm sorry."

Leo hesitated, glancing mutinously at Sirius. "Sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have said stuff like that to you," Leo said.

The four had a rather silent, and in Harry and Leo's case: sulky, breakfast. Harry finished and glanced uncertainly at Remus and Sirius. Usually he would play with his uncles, but Leo was here ... so now what? One look from Sirius told him that they were still going to play - but with Leo. _Right. OF COURSE we have to do it with that slimy, stupid, idiotic git. Always poking his nose in everything; I wouldn't be surprised if he blamed me for whatever mistake he makes_, Harry thought. He had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Look, Harry, why don't you just play with that red car?" Sirius suggested. Remus ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Leo and Harry seemed determined to argue about EVERYTHING. He was not exaggerating. One young child, he could handle. But two? Two was just so ... exhausting.

"But I want that blue car!" Harry's wail broke Remus's thoughts.

"I want it! You can just play with that red one, like Uncle Padfoot suggested!" Leo shouted back.

"It's my toys!" Harry howled.

Remus sighed. Right now, Harry and Leo were both whining that they HAD TO play with the blue car. He stood up and pulled Harry up with him. "Sirius, I'm going to take Harry to the park." Sirius nodded and Remus pulled Harry out of the house.

"It's not fair, Uncle Moony. Why does he get everything?" Harry asked as Remus grabbed his hand and both started walking toward the park.

"Harry, Leo doesn't get everything he wants. We just want you two to stop this fighting. Do you understand that?" Harry nodded silently. "Let's hurry. If we can get there in time for the ice cream truck, I'll buy you one."

* * *

"Good night, Harry," Sirius said softly. He ruffled Harry's hair.

"Night," Harry murmured. He waited until Siriu and Remus walked out and waited for about five minutes until he said softly, "Leo?"

"What?" Leo mumbled. Harry climbed out of bed and switched on the lights.

"I'm sorry ... about everything," Harry said awkwardly.

"What?" Now Leo soudnded confused and bewildered.

"You know ... fighting and arguing. I'm just not used to sharing my godparents with someone else," Harry said sheepishly.

Leo frowned, then came over to Harry's bed. "When are your parents coming to pick you up?" he asked.

Harry swallowed. "My parents are ... dead," Harry confessed. At Leo's shocked look, he continued. "I lived with my real uncle and aunt and my cousin, but they all hated me. They abused me and Sirius and Remus found out. They adopted me and have been taking care of me ever since."

"Oh. I didn't know. I'm sorry, too," Leo said, and this time he sounded genuinely apologetic. Then a mischievous grin took over the serious look. "Now that we're friends, we can play pranks."

"Pranks?" Harry repeated, confused.

"Yeah. I used to do them every day," Leo said dismissively. "It's really funny. One time-"

"Shh!" Harry hissed, at the sound of footsteps. Leo sprang up from Harry's bed. His foot tangled in the blankets, he fell over, dragging Harry down as well. Both boys yelped and the door opened. Remus stepped in, one eyebrow raised and he flicked his wand. Harry and Leo were untangled and the blanket was on Harry's bed.

"What were you two up to?" Remus asked, sounding weary and exasperated. "I'm not even going to ask why you're awake at 12:28 AM." Harry and Leo blushed. "Get to bed, both of you." Harry climbed in and the lights switched off.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING**

* * *

Harry and Leo were hiding behind the sofa, waiting for Remus and Sirius to come downstairs. At last, the two wizards came down and Harry nodded to Leo. Leo snapped his fingers and all the glass cups and plates trembled and flew at Remus and Sirius. They both yelped and cast a shield. The cups and plates disintegrated into powder. Harry and Leo burst out laughing at the shocked looks on the two adults' faces. Harry saw the shock turn into rage and he nudged Leo and they both stopped their giggling.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER AND LEONARDO CHASTER BLACK, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Sirius shouted. Harry flinched back. "THAT COULD HAVE KILLED US! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS GLASS CAN BE?" Harry was now trembling, scared. Remus, the same cold angry look on his face, walked forward and grabbed Harry. Harry glanced back to see Leo being led downstairs by Sirius.

"Harry, that was utterly foolish," Remus said, sitting Harry down on his lap. "Like Sirius said, that could have killed us."

Harry sniffled. "I'm sorry. Leo just said that he played pranks all the time, and that we should play a prank of our own. I didn't realize the dangers. I'll never do something like that again, I promise," he said quietly.

* * *

Harry was sitting uncomfortably on his kitchen seat, squirming at the fiery hot pain in his backside. Remus had given him a well-deserved spanking, and Harry had been half convinced that he wouldn't be able to sit ever again. A sniffling sound was heard and Leo walked forward and sat down. Harry saw his friend wince in pain as he sat down and Sirius walked past, ruffling Harry's hair briefly with his hand. Harry and Leo remained silent, staring at the table as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. A plate of toast and eggs was placed in front of him and he began to eat silently. When he finished, he glanced up at Remus worriedly, wondering what he should do.

"You and Leo go upstairs to your room and read," Remus instructed.

Harry nodded and they both ran up the stairs. Harry kneeled on the carpet - he would have preferred to sit, but his backside was still burning - and so did Leo. Harry silently pulled out a book about animals. He flipped to the page of falcons and began to read. _I wish I could be like these birds. Raise my wings and take off into the air. It would be cool. I wish I could be like this falcon flying and hunting with its family. It looks so fun_, Harry thought wistfully.

**CRACK!**

* * *

Remus and Sirius both jumped at the loud cracking noise. "What was that?" Remus asked worriedly. They both ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. Sirius flung the door open to find something they both stared at in shock.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER THREE.**

**I know, shortest chapter I've ever written. I deliberately left it at a cliff hanger for two reasons:**

** 1. It's 11:07 PM and I am exhausted.**

** 2. I want you guys to feel anticipation.**

**I won't be writing chapter four until I get at least two or three reviews guessing on what happened. So better click that review button if you want me to continue! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING**

**Two of you actually guessed correctly! Congratulations, hpfan4evernow, and, Harry1675**

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

_"You and Leo go upstairs to your room and read," Remus instructed._

_Harry nodded and they both ran up the stairs. Harry kneeled on the carpet - he would have preferred to sit, but his backside was still burning - and so did Leo. Harry silently pulled out a book about animals. He flipped to the page of falcons and began to read. I wish I could be like these birds. Raise my wings and take off into the air. It would be cool. I wish I could be like this falcon flying and hunting with its family. It looks so fun, Harry thought wistfully._

**CRACK!**

* * *

Remus and Sirius flung open the door and stared in shock. Beside Leo, who was backed up against a wall in shock, was a small falcon. Then, in a flash, in the place where the falcon had been sitting - standing - perching - WHATEVER - was Harry. Tears streaming down his cheeks, Harry looked up at Sirius and Remus. "I was just wishing I could be like these birds and I turned into one!" he said, trembling. Sirius picked him up.

"Freak!"

Harry jumped in his godfaher's arms. Leo was staring at Harry. "He's a freak." What had hurt Harry the most was Leo's words. _Freak. He's a freak. _The Dursleys had called him a freak until Harry had been adopted my Sirius and Remus, and the word 'Freak' brought back memories.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Freak! Get back in your cupboard!"_

_Harry staggered back as Dudley shoved him into the stairs. Ow. Harry's head crashed against the staircase. "Why does mommy and daddy keep you here anyway? You're a freak!" Dudley snarled. Harry was helpless against Dudley's arms as his cousin drew his arm back and began to punch him. "Nobody wants you around! Just go and die outside!"_

**FLASHBACK END**

"Harry? Harry! Are you listening?"

Harry jerked, pulling away from the memory. "Wha-?"

"I asked if you were all right, Pronglet," Sirius said.

"Umm ... yeah," Harry said. He looked at Leo. Remus was talking quietly with him. "Am I a freak?" Harry asked as Sirius carried him down to the living room.

"What? Of course you aren't!" Sirius said, sounding flabbergasted. "What do you mean?"

"Leo said that I was a freak. It reminded me of Dudley when I was with the Dursleys," Harry sniffled. And he told Sirius all the horrible things they had done to him ... how they had starved him ... locked him in a cupboard ...

Sirius gave him a tight hug. "Remember, Pronglet, that you are loved here. You will always be loved here."

"Harry?"

Harry looked up. Leo walked over to him. "I'm sorry for calling you a freak. I was just so surprised." Harry shrugged. "Uncle Padfoot, what was that? Why Harry turn into that ... that creature?" Leo asked.

"Harry turned into a falcon. He wished that he could become like one of those birds. His willpower was so strong that he transformed. A person like that is known as an Animagus," Sirius explained.

"Padfoot turns into a dog. He had to train for three years before he finally managed to become one with James and Peter," Remus said.

"What animal was my dad?" Harry asked curiously. Why hadn't his godfathers told him anything like this before?

"Prongs was a stag. Wormtail turned into a rat. You see, that's how we came up with our nicknames. Prongs for James because of his stag antlers. Wormtail for Peter because of his worm-like rat tail when he transformed. I was nicknamed Moony, which is strange because I hate the moon. Padfoot here started that name. Sirius was called Padfoot because of his dog paws," Remus said.

"I want a nickname, too!" Harry said.

"You're already Pronglet," Sirius pointed out. He gave Harry a tight hug. "When you're older we'll work on that animagus transform of yours."

Harry nodded.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

**I ended it sort of abruptly because I didn't know what else to right. I would appreciate it if you could give me some ideas, because I don't think I'll be able to think up a lot. I'll try to write as much as I can on Mondy, but for about a month or two I probably won't be able to write the story a lot because I'm going on a vacation (trip). If you want me to write before I leave for my trip, please give me ideas ASAP. I'm leaving on Tuesday.**


End file.
